deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garnet vs Donkey Kong
Garnet vs Donkey Kong is a What If Death Battle by TendoTheGamer. And yes, I made this at 1 AM in the morning, cause I can. Description Cartoon Network vs Nintendo! Steven Universe vs Mario/Donkey Kong. Garnet vs Donkey Kong. The Powerhouse and Square Mom of the Gems, Ruby and Sapphire, fused into Garnet, will take on Donkey Kong, who will keep his bananas safe at all cost, even if it includes killing. Interlude Boomstick: Two powerhouses meet. Wiz: Banana Protector and Earth Protector face off. Boomstick: Brain and brawns vs..Just brawn, basically. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Garnet Wiz: A powerful Gem Warrior. Her origin is unknown of how she met, but she is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. Boomstick: Two small people mash each other together and then become this! Wiz: Yeah, sure. Garnet has Gauntlets as her weapon, which make her extremely powerful. Boomstick: Powerful enough to compare to powerhouses like Knuckles, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and others, possibly. Wiz: Garnet has Future Vision, lightning fast reflexes, fast speed, and can be smart in battle. She is a perfect combination of Sapphire's Brains and Ruby's Brawns. Boomstick: She can also fire her fist off as rockets and blow crap up! Wiz: She can shapeshift, too. She uses this ability to sometimes stretch her limbs, like she did in Steven and the Stevens. Boomstick: Not to mention she has heat endurance! Wiz: And she has the best invulnerability out of all the Crystal Gems. Boomstick: And can't she absorb electricity? Wiz: She can manipulate and generate electricity, with electrokinesis, as shown in Arcade Mania, and some other episodes. Boomstick: Anything else? Wiz: She cares for Steven very much, and she has also sung the longest song in the series. Boomstick: That has nothing to do with fighting. Wiz: Onto Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong Wiz: DK, the first member of the DK Crew! Boomstick: Yeah! DK Rap! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcP91tQ4ZSM) Boomstick: We both know this was gonna play! Wiz: Anyways, Donkey Kong also has Coconut Shooters, which home in onto his opponent. Boomstick: And he punched the Mario World Moon out of orbit onto a boss fight's head, once! Wiz: He can punch so fast, he can create explosions in the air. Boomstick: Can Garnet do the same? She punched really fast in Ocean Gem. Wiz: Who knows? Anyways, he also has Strong Kong, which makes him invincible and have Crystal Coconuts. I doubt he'll be able to use this in battle, however. Boomstick: Unless he finds a barrel! Wiz: Any barrels he finds can be used to shoot around, and try to take out Garnet. Boomstick: But in Jail Break, Garnet grabbed Jasper after she moved at high speeds, catching her, and throwing her. Wiz: You should of mentioned all that back in Garnet's time. But it's Donkey Kong's time now. Boomstick: He can use Konga Beat, to play powerful music to hit his foes away in Smash. He can also charge up a punch for a super powerful hit. Wiz: And his clap attack is massively effective, and can be fatal. Boomstick: Yeah! Fatal! Wiz: And he has the Spinning Kong, which can move him up slightly, and make him move left and right easily. Boomstick: That's about most of the info Tendo could find on Wikia--I mean, we have for now. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j94t_nQJcLY) The Crystal Gems warp into a Jungle on the Warp Pad. Steven: Wow! A Jungle, cool! Steven and Amethyst run off ahead in the jungle. Pearl: Wait, Steven! Garnet goes with Pearl as she chases after them. They come upon a huge hoard of bananas. Amethyst: I wanna eat one! Garnet uses her Future Vision. Garnet: Wait, don't-- Amethyst picks one up. But right before she takes a bite, Donkey Kong jumps out with a fully charged punch, and hits Amethyst all the way to the other side of the jungle. Steven: Woah! Pearl: STEVEN, LOOK OUT! Garnet: Gems, run! I'll take care of this. Focus on the mission! Donkey Kong: Oook! Steven and Pearl flee. Donkey Kong remains standing on the Banana Hoard, as he looks down towards Garnet. Garnet summons her Gauntlets. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jb-_MU2hKLE) Garnet runs, and jumps up punching Donkey Kong in the face. He grabs her, and throws her deeper into the bananas. Garnet jumps out of the bananas, and jumps off the hoard, as Donkey Kong chases after her. Garnet grabs a tree branch, and throws it at Donkey Kong, but he punches it apart. Garnet uses her Rocket Fist, knocking Donkey Kong back some. Garnet's fist and gauntlets reappear, as she runs towards Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong tries uppercutting her, but she dodges, and punches him away. Donkey Kong uses a clap attack, hitting Garnet directly, doing major damage. He prepares another one, but Garnet shapeshifts into a smaller version of herself making it miss, but still affected by the wave. She shapeshifts to normal, and punches Donkey Kong in the face directly. He pulls out his Coconut Cannons, and fires homing Coconuts at her. She blocks, as they go in and explode. He then jumps into a Barrel, and is fired at her. Garnet punches him directly in the stomach, before he made impact, as Donkey Kong coughs out some blood. They punch each other, as their fist collide, shaking the ground some. They constantly keep punching each other at high speeds, but Garnet used her Future Vision to predict the outcome, and she jumps over Donkey Kong, and punches him in the back. Donkey Kong pulls out his Coconut Cannons, but Garnet uses her Rocket Fist, destroying the cannons. She then punches him in the face, sending him away. Donkey Kong jumps up, and punches, but Garnet evades, as he punches through the ground. The impact from that punch to the ground shook the ground some, as the ground falls in. They both fall underground. Garnet gets up badly damaged, with her visor (Glasses shades things) cracked, and have of it gone. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyO3QS6WC_g) Donkey Kong sees a railroad and minecart, and jumps into one of the carts, and rides through it. Garnet jumps into the other, chasing after him. After a chase full of several jumps, Garnet grabs his cart, and begins pulling it. Donkey Kong pushes forward, knocking Garnet out of her cart. She uses her feet trying to stop the speed of the mine cart, as it stops right before falling. Garnet then punches the Mine Cart, knocking it and Donkey Kong off. As he falls, he begins charging up a punch. Donkey Kong punches the wall of the underground at full power, making part of it fall, including Garnet. She falls down to Donkey Kong, and they begin punching at maximum speed, in a flurry of punches to both. Evenly matched in strength, the collision of punches goes on for awhile. They look below, seeing lava above them. They fall out of way from the lava, landing in a cavern with several crystals. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wy2Xwrs-tNc They both glare at each other as the music starts playing. Garnet: I will fight for the place where I'm free, to live together and exist as me! Donkey Kong: Oook? Reflections of Ruby and Sapphire appear in the half of Garnet's visor that remains. Donkey Kong runs towards Garnet, prepared to finish her. As Donkey Kong reaches Garnet, Garnet punches forward, directly into his stomach, making him spit out blood. She then punches again, making even more blood come out. She continues to do this for a few more punches. Garnet: I'm stronger than you! Garnet punches through Donkey Kong, making him spit out blood, finishing him. K.O.! Results Boomstick: WOAH! WHAT A BATTLE! Wiz: Donkey Kong is somewhat evenly matched with Garnet, but sometimes stronger. But, Garnet is Ruby and Sapphire, which means she is brains and brawn. Her combination was powerful enough to defeat Donkey Kong. Boomstick: Well Donkey Kong is an idiot. Wiz: And Garnet was easily smarter then Donkey Kong. That's why she waited for the moment to strike in that final part, and laid the final blows. Boomstick: DK just didn't have a future of winning. Wiz: The winner is Garnet. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mario vs Steven Universe Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Cartoon Network vs Rare